memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leonard Nimoy
Favorite episodes? What are Leonard Nimoy's favorite episodes? -- StAkAr Karnak 21:11, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Voiced ST: Strategic Operations Sim? According to this article, Nimoy voiced Spock in Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator. However, the article on the game states that a "rudimentary voice simulator" was used and "It was not the actual actor's voice, but a computerized impersonation". Which is correct? I'm guessing someone just assumed it was him in the game...– Cleanse 07:28, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Frank Force Credits Frank Force, Nimoy's alias is credited as the Excelsior's Turbo Lift Voice. However, the article says he voices the entire Excelsior Computer. I think the wording of, and probably that picture entirely should be changed for precision. — Vince47 03:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Nimoy Retirement This article states at the end, that the star trek covention that is to take place in Calgary on the next-weekend would probably be it's(Nimoy) last, but he has since appeared on stage with William Shatner at the star trek convention that took place at the Sheraton Center in Vancouver, from the 25th of June 2010 to the 27th. – Captain Riggs 13:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nimoy/Sentinal Prime Should it be added that he will also be in Transformers: Dark of the Moon voicing Sentinal Prime? (JamesPicard 14:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC)) Lift voice I'm not sure where it should be added, but Nimoy also vocally performed the voice of the lift in to which Scotty replies, "Up yer shaft!" --Defiant 09:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :It can go into "Additional appearances".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Rumor? I don't have time to tinker with this and/or other article right now but TrekMovie from saying Nimoy is definitely in the movie to say he is rumored to be in it- not sure if we should reword our mentions similarly. 31dot 09:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have removed the following: ::On 30 April 2012, it was confirmed that Nimoy will again portray Spock in . http://www.aintitcool.com/node/55344 :The "confirmation" came from an unspecified source contacted by AICN. Since then, Nimoy himself has denied the claim and, as 31dot says, TrekMovie has started referring to his casting as a rumor. We should also treat it as such. From Andoria with Love (talk) 06:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Death http://www.theguardian.com/culture/2015/feb/27/leonard-nimoy-mr-spock-star-trek-dies-ages-83 Age Leonard Nimoy's age is wrong on the page, he was born in 1931. 2015-1931=84. Is this wrong or not?. He was 84 not 83.--Typhuss999 (talk) 17:59, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :His 84th birthday would have been next month. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:04, February 27, 2015 (UTC) other movies I remmeber him in a part of "Rhubarb" {A cat owned baseball team} and of course in Mission IMpossible-and there was a memorable reunion of Nimoy and Shatner in "T.J. Hooker". Spock may have been his most well known role--BUT IT WASNT HIS ONLY ONE! Family name Technically, the Russian word for "a person who cannot speak" is "nemoy", not "nimoy". Also, his family originates from Ukraine, and the corresponding Ukrainian word for "nimyy". And... If we put a space in the middle of this word, we will also get "ne moy", which is translated as "not mine". Compare: nemoy rebenok -- a child who cannot speak (silent, mute, whatever) ne moy rebenok -- not my child Both variants sound exactly the same. We can remember that lots of mistakes were made in the customs when Soviet (or pre-Soviet Russian) people (and from other countries as well) immigrated into the US, sometimes due to Human factor, sometimes due to immigrants not speaking proper English. Just an example, Joe Dassin's grandfather had a different surname, but he was registered as Dassin because he unsuccessfully tried to tell the officials that he came from Odessa. So, while the translation given in the article is the first that comes to mind, we might have to do some additional research regarding the real meaning.